


Whispers

by This_is_not_my_Penname



Series: Royai Week 2018 [7]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Breda and Havoc try to start rumors, F/M, Riza isn't having it, Royai Week 2018, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-21 23:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14925462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_is_not_my_Penname/pseuds/This_is_not_my_Penname
Summary: Written for Royai Week 18 Day 3 Prompt: WhispersIt's just another day in the offices of East City Headquarters. Havoc and Breda would rather be starting rumors than doing their paperwork.





	Whispers

“I’m just sayin’, the Lieutenant Colonel and Hawkeye seem awfully close with each other. You might think somethin’... not so on the up-n-up was goin’ on between them.”

“Shut yer damn mouth, Havoc. You dun know nuthin’ ‘bout nuthin’.”

Riza Hawkeye looked over at Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc and Second Lieutenant Hyemans Breda. She knew the way people talked about her and Roy. They tried to hide it, but the man wore his heart on his sleeve. It was impossible to keep anything secret with him around. She sighed and tried to focus on her paperwork. She would have to talk with Roy about it.

“Hey Hawkeye! C’mere and settle a bet for us,” Havoc called from across the room.

“It’s Lieutenant, Havoc. I _do_ outrank you,” she replied coolly. “And you and Breda were talking so loudly that anyone in the room could hear you.”

“Were not! But is there somethin’ goin’ on with you ‘n the Lieutenant Colonel?” Breda and Havoc had both turned to look at her.

“The Lieutenant Colonel and I were childhood friends. He was a student of my Father’s. Nothing more.” She glanced at Roy’s door, still firmly shut. Hopefully, he wouldn’t hear any of this.

“Suuuure. Just childhood friends,” Havoc replied teasingly.

“Yes. Just childhood friends, and comrades-in-arms during the Isvhallan Rebellion.” Riza hoped that bringing Ishval into it would quiet the rumors. Many good soldiers had left after fighting in that brutal conflict, and many more had given their lives for Amestris, left in the desert sands. She had saved Roy from certain death, and it was no wonder that they would be close after something so overwhelmingly painful.

It had the desired effect, as Havoc and Breda went back to their paperwork. Riza let out a quiet sigh. At least the whispers were only in their office, where no one would really care anyways. They’d all pledged their lives to Roy Mustang, and they were all willing to follow him to the end, even into Hell.

As long as the whispers stayed in the office, it would be fine. Even so, she and Roy had been through much worse. They could weather this storm just as well as any other.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! This is also related to a couple other works in my Royai Week Series so be on the lookout for those!


End file.
